Antibody-drug conjugates (ADC) and cell binding agent-drug conjugates are emerging as a powerful class of anti-tumor agents with efficacy across a range of cancers. The cell binding agent-drug conjugates (such as ADCs) are commonly composed of three distinct elements: a cell-binding agent (e.g., antibody); a linker; and a cytotoxic moiety. The linker component of ADC is an important element in developing targeted anti-cancer agents that possess an optimal therapeutic window, i.e., therapeutic activity at a low, non-toxic dose.
Therefore, there is a need for targeted therapies such as ADCs and other cell binding agent-drug conjugates having a new class of linker components.